Red Snow
by Angel26
Summary: Fuuko feels guilty about leaving her friends. Will she be able to face them or at least one of them?
1. Leaving

"Red Snow"  
Prologue: Leaving   
Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca! Please read and review!  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Fuuko silently boarded the plane. She knew she might not come back to Tokyo for a long time. She found her seat and put away her luggage. Fuuko felt guilty for lying to her friends that she was going to America to study, but the reason was that she wanted to run away from the past and the sad memories. She sat down, looking out the window.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Ring!Ring! Ring! Fuuko picks up the phone.  
  
"Hello, Kirisawa residence." Fuuko said in a monotone voice.  
  
"F-Fuuko." the voice stuttered.  
  
"Yanagi?" Fuuko asked.  
  
"Yes. Fuuko come to the hospital now. Raiha has just been in a terrible car accident." Yanagi told her. Fuuko felt her blood drain from her face and her heart beated wildly against her chest.  
  
"I'm coming right now!" She told Yanagi and slamed the phone down. She grabbed her jacket and dashed out the door.   
  
When she finally arrived at the hospital, she saw Yanagi crying on Recca's shoulder and Kaoru's eyes cast down. Mikagami had his usual expression and Domon was just sitting there.   
  
"How is he?" Fuuko asked holding back her tears.  
  
"You're a minute too late." Mikagami replied not looking at her.  
  
"MIKAGAMI!" Recca warned him.   
  
"No. He can't." Fuuko thought as she ran into the room and pushed away the nurses.  
  
"Raiha?" Fuuko whispered choking on a sob. She shook him gently then violently.  
A sob finally escaped her lips.  
  
" RAIHA! It's me, Fuuko. Talk to me dammit!" Fuuko said as crystalline tears rolled down her pale cheeks. Fuuko gently placed Raiha back down onto the bed and started to walk towards the door.  
  
"I'm sorry, miss for your loss." A nurse said with her eyes cast down.   
  
Fuuko ignored her and kept on walking. Her walk soon broke into a run as she heard her friends call out her name. She kept on running and running until she got into her home. She collapse onto her bed and started crying. Tears fell until she was too ehausted to go on and let sleep take her.  
  
~Flashback End~  
  
The plane started to move and looking at the city below before disappearing into the clouds.   
"Sayonara, Tokyo. Sayonara, Raiha. Sayonara...Hokage." She whispered as she blinked away her tears.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
Authors Notes: So how was it? Good? Bad? Terrible? Please try to go easy on me because this is my first FOR fic. E-mail me at WingKitty2000@yahoo.com ! 


	2. Fuuko's Return

"Red Snow"  
Chapter 1: Fuuko's Return  
Disclaimer: The same as usual! I don't own anything here!  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Fuuko looked out the plane's window as it started to land. She didn't understand why she even came back to Tokyo. Smiling sadly she got up from her seat and got out her luggage once the plane has landed. Six years in America has taken its toll on her. Her once short purple hair is now long and has become more feminine. The only thing that hasn't changed about her since the day she left Tokyo was that there was still pain and confusion in her eyes. Once when she got out of the airport she looked up into the sky.   
  
"I'm back." She whispered as she let a sigh.   
  
She got onto a taxi and headed for home. When she finally arrived, she got out and stared at the house. Memories of the past came flooding back to her as she opened the door. The house was so empty and quiet unlike the one she was living in about six years ago. Closing the door behind her as she walked in, she sat in the living room with her luggage all over the place. She laid back on her sofa and looked up to the ceiling. Tears started forming at the corner of her eyes, but she quickly wiped it away with her fore finger. She went up stairs to her room to take a shower.   
  
After awhile she got out of the shower with a towel around her neck. Fuuko's eyes fell upon the group picture. She picked up the picture and memories of that day came flooding into her mind.   
  
It was shortly after the Urabutosatsujin and Everyone except Mikagami wanted to take a photo before celebrating their victory. Fuuko giggled. She remembered how she had threatened Mikagami to smile but it always turned out to be a smirk. Fuuko put the picture back on her dresser. The picture next to the group picture was Raiha. Looking at the picture she felt pain in her heart like a knife stabbing it. She gingerly picked up Raiha's picture and looked at it. Tears rolled down her cheek and dropped onto the picture. Placing the picture against her heart she whispered as more tears fell, "Raiha."  
  
The next morning...  
  
"NO RAIHA!" Fuuko cried as she jerked up from her bed, her right hand gripping onto her blanket. Her pajamas was drenched in sweat and her breathing was hard.  
  
"It was just a nightmare." Fuuko said to no one in particular as she looked at the picture of Raiha next to her bed.   
  
"No, it is reality." She thought bitterly as she threw off her blankets and head for the shower. After showering she unpacked her things. Fuuko got dress in her usual T-shirt and jeans and of course her Fujin on her hand. She gathered her important things, stuff them in a bag and headed for the police plaza.   
  
"Er... Miss how may I help you?" A police officer sitting behind the desk at the entrance asked.  
  
"Do you know where the superintendent is?" Fuuko asked smiling a little bit.  
  
"He is on the fifth floor in room number 72." He responded and he returned to his work. Fuuko started towards the elevator and waited for it to come. As the elevator descended she looked through her bag making sure everything she needed was there. After hearing the ding, she waited for the elevator door to open and stepped in.   
  
Fuuko arrived at the fifth floor and there were people all over the place. She shrugged and started to look for the superintendent's office. After a few twists and turns she finally found it. She striaghtened her outfit and knocked the door. After hearing a deep voice boom come in, she opened the door. The superintendent was a chubby man with a crooked nose and a warm smile.   
  
"Hm...you must be Sergeant Kirisawa. The one that transfered here from America." He stated adjusting his glasses.  
  
"Yes." Fuuko replied. "And here is my passport and everything." Fuuko handed him a small stack of paper. He quickly skimmed through the pages and after he was done, he put them down.   
  
"Very well I will assign you to the Group A." He said smiling. There was a light knock on the door and the superintendent said come in. The door creaked open,light footsteps follow as the door closed. The superintendent smiled.   
  
"Sir. Why is it that you called me here." A voice asked. Fuuko felt a chill went up her spine and her heart's pace quickened as she heard the voice. She turned around and met a pair of piercing blue eyes. They were looking at her darkly and after a few seconds recognition filled them.   
  
"F...Fuuko?" Mikagami uttered under his breath.  
  
"Mikagami." Fuuko said surprised.  
  
"Sergeant Kirisawa meet Inspector Mikagami, your superior." The superintendent said cheerfully as the two teammates look at each other in shock.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Like 'em?Hate 'em? Contact me at WingKitty2000@yahoo.com. Please R&R!!! 


	3. Introducing Unit A and the First Case

"Red Snow"  
Chapter 2: Introducing Special Unit A and the First Case  
Disclaimer: Same old thing I dun own anythin here except any character you don't recognize.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Do you guys know each other?" the superintendent asked puzzled. Mikagami was the first to regain his composure and spoke.  
  
"We went to the same high-school." He replied as he took his hands out of his pocket. Fuuko quickly shook off the shock and nodded.   
  
"Oh I see. Well, Inspector Mikagami will you please give Sergeant Fuuko a tour around headquarters and explain to her about her job in Group A. Oh, here is your equipment." the superintendent said grinning as he handed Fuuko a gun and her id.  
  
"Yes, Sir." Mikagami replied giving him a salute before leading Fuuko out of the room.  
  
"Mi-chan when did you become an officer?" Fuuko asked in a puzzled tone as looking at him.  
  
"Well, I became an officer about three years ago." Mikagami replied blandly.  
  
"Well, how are the guys?" Fuuko asked with her eyes cast down on the floor.  
  
"Why would you care." Mikagami said coldly. Fuuko flinched after hearing what Mikagami said the walked in silence as until they reached the elevator. Mikagami pressed the down button and waited till the elevator came.   
  
"So what does Group A specialize in?" Fuuko asked breaking the uncomfortable silence. The elevator arrived.  
  
"Group A specialize in criminal investagation and Group A is one of the Special Units." Mikagami stated as he stepped through the elevator.   
  
"Special Units?" Fuuko asked bewildered. Mikagami sighed as he rubbed his throbbing temples.   
"Yes, Monkey, Special Units. There is a total of four units. Units A, B, C, and D. Unit A specializes in Criminal investagation as I said and Unit B specializes in child abuse cases, Unit C specializes in drug deals within the country. Unit D specializes in illegal immigration. Get that?" Mikagami expalined as the elevator door opened.  
  
"DON"T CALL ME THAT!!!" Fuuko fumed as she stomped out of the elevator.  
  
"Once a monkey always a monkey." Mikagami muttered running his fingers through his bangs.  
  
"So how are the others?" Fuuko asked again suppressing her anger.  
  
"Why would you care. You left your so-called-friends and spend your years in America in self-pity. If you want to know go ask them yourself." Mikagami replied dryly as he kept on walking. Fuuko felt tears well up in her eyes but refuse to cry in front of Mikagami. A few girls giggled as they pass Mikagami.  
  
"Hm. Seems like you are popular among the girls here too." Fuuko said changing the subject.  
  
"Hmph." Mikagami snorted with a scowl on his face. "I'll introduce you to Group A first before going anywhere else in the building."  
  
"Uh...sure." Fuuko agreed following Mikagami around the hallway. After a few twists and turns Fuuko and Mikagami finally entered a room.   
  
"Inspector Mikagami." A tall blonde hair girl said handing him a folder. Mikagami took it and clapped his hands to get everyones attention.  
  
"We have a new member to this group. Meet Sergeant Kirisawa Fuuko." Mikagami introduced crossing his arms with his usual look on his face.  
  
"Konnichiwa." they greeted.   
  
"Heya pretty lady. My name is Soujirou." A man about Fuuko's age with spiky dark blue hair, hazel eyes and a slightly tanned skin introduce as he grabbed Fuuko's hands and gave it a vigorous shake. Mikagami rolled his eyes as the tall blonde woman slapped Soujirou on the head.  
  
"Sorry about that. He does that everytime he sees a pretty girl. And by the way my name is Aya.Kiseki Aya." the tall blonde woman said smiling.  
  
"Hikada Seiji." Said a middle age man in a Kansai accent as he get up and leave the room.  
  
"GOMEN NASAI! INSPECTOR!!!" A loud voice cried as he came running into the room and tripped on one of the legs of the chair which sent him sprawling on the floor in front of Mikagami. Mikagami let out a sigh and glared at the man at his feet.  
  
"Late again, Mr. Mizuno Ken. See me in my office" Mikagami said as he turned his heel towards his office. The man on the floor smiled sheepishly as Aya slapped her head and grunted. Fuuko stood there stupidly blinking.   
  
"I wonder how Mi-chan handles..." Fuuko thought was interrupted. Aya picked it up and after saying got it she slammed down the phone and knocked on Mikagami's door. Mikagami opened the door and walked out.  
  
"Inspector, we found the person who kidnapped Mr. Tojo of the Silver Corporation." Aya said quickly.  
  
"Alright guys lets move out. Get into the cars. Hikada. Mizuno, and Soujirou use Soujirou's car. Aya and Fuuko will come with me." Mikagami commanded as everyone started towards the elevator and to the car.  
  
"What is going on?" Fuuko asked as she got into the front seat next to Mikagami.  
  
"Aya fill her in." Mikagami said as he started the engine.   
  
"Yes, Sir." She replied and started telling Fuuko about the case and the details she needs to know and showed a picture of how he looks like.   
  
When they finally got there, the others were already there waiting for orders. Mikagami scanned the area.  
  
"Is there any peculiar activites going inside?" Mikagami asked.  
  
"I heard a few laughs and what they are going to do with the money once they got it." Soujiro said as everyone quietly walked closer.  
  
"Get them out here so we can fix up some of them." Mikagami commanded. Touma nodded and threw a rock at the door. Three man running out. They scanned the area frantically and heard a shot on the east side of the area. They went running that way. Fuuko went inside and found Mr. Tojo tied to a chair. She quickly started until she felt a cold metal on the back of her head.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Sorry that it took so long. So how do you like it? Thank you for all the reviews so far. Contact me at WingKitty2000@yahoo.com 


	4. Reflection

"Red Snow"  
Chapter 3: Reflection  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FOR characters. I own any character that you don't recognize.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Fuuko felt the cold metal of the gun on the back of her head. Her eyes darted here and there looking for a way out but found none.  
  
"Move. I'll shoot." A masculine voice threathened.   
  
"Damn." Fuuko cursed under her breath. Her ears quickly picked up footsteps coming toward the door.   
  
"Yes! They're here...but I'll have to take care of this guy first." Fuuko thought as a small smirk tugged at her lips.  
  
"Give me your gun!" The man commanded.  
  
"Sure." Fuuko said as she pulled the gun from her belt and slowly turned and elbowed him in the stomach. She then took the butt of the gun to hit him hardon the neck. The man doubled over in pain as Fuuko took his arm and twisted it behind his back. Just about then the team kicked open the door and rushed inside.  
  
"Good work, Sergeant." Mikagami complimented as Aya untied Mr. Tojo. Fuuko smiled. She has finally finished her first case with the team. She cuffed the man and handed him over to Hikada who pratically dragged the man into the police car. After Mr. Tojo was untied, the team drove him back to his mansion.   
  
Back at HQ...  
  
"Excellent work everyone." Mikagami said as he sat down and put the file down on the desk.  
  
"Finally, case closed. I thought the case would never end." Soujirou grinned.  
  
"Oi, Fuu-chan, what's wrong?" Soujirou asked with concern in his voice. Fuuko finally snapped back into reality. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks.  
  
"Fuuko-san are you okay? You totally zoned out." Aya said sitting on the desk.  
  
"Ah...Um...Hehe....It's nothing really. I'm fine. I was just thinking about the case." Fuuko laughed.  
  
"Alright." Aya and Soujirou said in an unision.  
  
"Um...I'm going home right now. Bye." Fuuko declared as she grabbed her bag and jacket and headed toward the door.  
  
"Hey! Aren't you going to join us? We're going to the bar to celebrate." Soujirou said crossing his arms.  
  
"No, I'm kinda tired so I'm going home." Fuuko smiled as she left. Mikagami watched her leaved and sighed.  
  
"Stupid monkey." He mumbled as he went back into his office.  
  
At Fuuko's house...  
  
Fuuko opened the door and took off her shoes. She closed her eyes and entered the living room.  
  
"Tadaima." She said to no one in particuliar. She went up the stairs and lied down on her bed. The words Mikagami said that morning kept playing over and over in her mind.  
  
"Why do you care? You left your so-called friends to spend your time in America in self-pity."   
  
"So he knew about it. He saw it right through me. He probably thinks I'm a coward for running away from my problems. Worst of all I lied to my best friend, Yanagi." Fuuko thought sadly. She sighed sadly as she closed her eyes hoping sleep would refresh her.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Gomen Nasai minna!!! I know it took me very long but I couldn't help it I had a writer's block and exams. Well I guess I would be updating less often since I finished exams. So did you likeit? Hated? Thought it was crappy? Well drop me a line at WingKitty2000@yahoo.com. 


	5. Reunion

"Red Snow"  
Chapter 4: Reunion  
________________________________________________________________________  
Fuuko's eyes shot open and she darted right up. She breathed heavily and her sweat drenched her body. Her breathing quickly eased and she collapse back onto the bed. She looked up to her room's empty ceiling wondering why Raiha still haunts her dream till now.   
  
"It's simple," She murmured to herself. "I still haven't gotten over him yet and my guilt for lying to my friends are still here."  
  
Fuuko closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She tossed and turned. She was restless and she knew she had to do something. Fuuko got up and dressed. She then walked out of the house going wherever her feet were going to take her. She stopped in front of the park where Recca and her had most of their fights when they were younger. She couldn't help but smile at how her goal in life went from beating Recca off of his high horse to trying to ease her painful memories. She continued through the park stopping under the Sakura tree that Raiha and her shared their first kiss. Fuuko looked away and continued walking. She wanted to get away from this pain yet it always find away back to her. She wanted to escape her memories. Her walking broke into a run as she thought about HIM more.   
  
"Coward. I'm just another coward." She mumbled as she ran through the park. She continued to run and run till her legs gave out. Her knees buckled beneath her. She tried to get up again but find that she couldn't. Suddenly a hand reached out to her. She looked at the hand then up at the person.   
  
"Mikagami." She said looking at him. She hated herself for letting him see herself like this.   
"Do you plan on sitting on the middle of the sidewalk for the whole night or are you gonna stand up and walk?" He teased his hand still extended to her. Fuuko looked up to him a bit stunned by what he said and doing.   
  
"Thank you." Fuuko said taking his hand as he helped her up.  
  
"Why don't we go to the coffee shop down the block. Let's talk there." Mikagami said as Fuuko brushed off the dust from her jeans.  
  
"Alright." She replied and they started towads the coffee shop. When they got into the coffee shop, they found seats and sat down. After ordering their drinks they began talking.   
  
"What are you doing out this late?" Mikagami asked crossing his arms.  
  
"Just taking a walk." She replied cooly. "You?"  
  
"I just came back from dinner at Recca's." He said as the waiter put down their drinks in front of them.   
  
"Oh." She mused looking down at her cup.   
  
"When do you plan to visit them?" Mikgami asked.  
  
"I don't know." Fuuko replied taking a sip from the coffee.  
  
"Why are you hiding from them?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know exactly what I'm saying so don't deny it.?"   
  
"I...I...I don't know." Fuuko stuttered. Mikagami sighed and took a sip of his coffee.  
  
"So he saw right through me the whole time." Fuuko thought as she took another sip of coffee from the cup.  
  
"Don't build anymore walls around you beacause you might end up like the old me. Pushing others away so I wouldn't get hurt. You will just hurt yourself more Fuuko. When are you planning to stop and accept your friends again."   
  
"I don't know. I don't know. I don't know."   
  
"The Fuuko we knew would know." Mikagami finished his drink and got up. "They are waiting for you to come back." Fuuko looked at him as he left.   
  
"What happened to him? Why was he acting like that? When did he changed?" Fuuko wondered as she finished the coffee.  
  
"Am I ready to see them though? Am I ready to face them especially him?" Fuuko questioned herself over and over. Throwing away the paper cup she left. She headed towards home. After reaching her destination she went upstairs and went to sleep.   
  
She grumbled and mumbled curses under her breath as she shut the alarm clock. She got up and went through her daily routine. Today was Sunday and it was her day off. She went out the door and letting her feet carry her wherever it will go again. This time she ended up in front of the door of Recca's house. She raised her fist to knock but then withdrew it. She looked at her fist and mustered enough courage to knock on the door. Ganko came to the door and looked at Fuuko. Ganko stood in shock.  
  
"Oi, Ganko is it one of those annoying salesman again. If it is I'll burn them with one of the dragons." Recca yelled from inside.  
  
"Recca-kun! You shouldn't do that people even though they might be annoying." Yanagi reasoned.  
  
"F...F..." Ganko stuttered.  
  
"You want fireballs. Alright I'll call Nadare." Recca said.  
  
"No, I don't want that. It's Fuuko." Ganko said finally. Everybody rushed out of the living room and stared in shock.  
  
"Hi guys. I'm back." Fuuko greeted.   
________________________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long and I know Mikagami is out of character. Hang in there for the next chapter of Red Snow! 


End file.
